Born of Winter Air
by Little Red Panda
Summary: A stranger arrives in Arendelle just as Anna and Kristoff prepare for their engagement celebration,. The stranger can shed light on Kristoffs mysterious past. However, this stranger ask that Kristoff make the journey to the village he was born in, for the village has been plagued by two evil magical beings. But there is a catch, Kristoff must make the journey alone.
Prologue

 _Many years ago Njord and Laila Bjorman were crossing through the highest mountains, miles south of the Lapland village, but many miles north Arendelle. They were to travel to see Laila's family in Grinderwald, Switzerland. They two had waited for their son be two years old before making the journey. Her family was eager to meet the newest member of the family. Laila looked down at her sleeping son, and ruffled his blonde hair. She smiled, as his blonde hair reminded her of that of her husband's, the blondest in the village. It was as though the two of them had be baptized by the sun. The baby started to move around and opened his eyes. The babe looked up at his mother, his golden honey eyes staring right it to hers._

 _"Hello, Kristoff." Laila cooed._

 _"Have a good nap their son?" Njord said as he took his boy from his mother._

" _Yes, Papa." Kristoff with smile._

" _Laila-" Njord smiled. He looked over at his wife who was transfixed on the horizon._

" _It is so beautiful up here, and the sky is so colorful. There in distance the orange is so bright," she said pointing to the horizon._

" _It is. I'm that you and Kristoff can see what I get to see when I must be away to harvest. Let us stop and make camp for the night." He said as he dropped his pack to the ground._

 _Laila set Kristoff on the soft snowy ground and helped her husband set up tent. The two worked quickly, the tent was up, and fire was going. They talked as they feed the baby, the sky grew darker, the stars were shining; the moon was shining as bright as the sun. Not quite far away in the shadow of peak, a tall curvy woman, who skin was quite snow white with simmers of frost. Her hair was bluish white, and her eyes bright silver. She wore along very light grey and lavender gown. Next to her stood a woman who shorter, slender her hair started of violet at the top and then was fiery red at the tips. She wore a bright blue and green summer dress._

" _Valdis is it time yet?" asked the rainbow haired woman._

" _Not quite yet Nea." Responded Valdis._ _Hhhha_

 _The two continued to watch the family, as they seemed so happy. But Valdis had her eyes on the baby with the sunny blonde hair. Little Kristoff was walking around, and soon he had wandered in the direction of Valdis._

 _"Kristoff! Come back." Yelled his mother as she quickly walked toward him. But Kristoff started to run faster._

 _"KRISTOFF!" Njord yelled, running after the quick two year old._

 _Valdis smiled, and turned toward Nea._

 _"Now, it I time." She said with a wicked smile. Valdis quick swished her hands around. The snow started to swirl around going high in to the sky. The stars and moon were no longer visible. Kristoff stopped and looked around. He couldn't see his mother or father._

 _"Mama! Papa!" he cried. But the wind carried his away his words. Njord and Laila continued to run in the direction where they hoped their son was._

 _"KRISTOFF! KRISTOFF!" his parents yelled. But all they could hear was the howling of the wind. The snow was getting thicker, making it harder to see if the dark outline standing in front of them was their son. Kristoff just stood there watching two dark figures head in his direction._

 _"Mama. Papa." He said as reached his has up. But when the figures got closer, they were not his parents._

 _"Oh, sweet boy." Valdis said as she grabbed him._

 _"Valdis, the sun." Nea pointed to the horizon, the faintest ray of orange-ish yellow could be seen._

 _"Nuh, go!" Kristoff yelled._

 _"Shh, now don't worry." Valdis tried to keep the struggling Kristoff from falling out of his arms._

 _"Kristoff!" his parents voices were not close to hear._

 _"Ma-!"_

 _"Nea, hold him." The evil snow sorceress handed over Kristoff. She walked toward the Bjormans, and one quick stomp in to the snow, and the earth swallowed them up. They fell through the crevasse. All that could be heard were their screams as they fell, and then silence. Valdis flicked her hand up to the blowing snow, and all was clear. The stars had faded, and the moon was greeting the tips of the mountainous peaks._

 _"Nea, hand him to me. Solfrid will soon be here." Valdis grabbed the child. This time Kristoff did not struggle. He was transfixed by the ice witch. Valdis looked down in to his big honey eyes. She bent her head down and gave him kiss on the cheek._

 _"WAH!" Kristoff cried out from the icy pain of the kiss._

 _"Valdis, the sun."_

 _"Grrr. Solfrid will be here any minute." With frustrated sigh, she put the whaling Kristoff back on to the ground._

 _"My dear babe, you will be mine." And with that both Nea and Valdis disappeared in to the crevasse._

 _Kristoff continued to cry and cry til he started to feel sleep. The little boy sway back and forth fighting the oncoming sleep…Then a bright light appeared in front of him, and a figured emerged. At first glanced it looked like a mirage, but soon the outline of body, covered in a bronze colored dress. Their skin tan with the glow of the sun, the hair made of sunrays and sky blue eyes staring down on the now asleep child._

 _"You poor thing." Said Solfrid. She picked up the boy, and as his fell forward on her shoulder she noticed something shinny on his right cheek. Carefully moving his head to catch it again, she saw the light layer of frost that looked like lips._

 _"Valdis!" she whispered angrily to herself._

" _Don't worry that evil witch won't get you." She said as she placed her warm hand on the ice cold mark. The sun rose higher in the sky as Solfrid walked southward. Within a few hours the two of them were in sight of Arendelle._

 _"Don't worry little one, you will be safe here. Nea does not like trolls, and it is much too warm for Valdis." She said softly to the sleeping baby. They continued down the mountain. It was beautiful summer day. When she finally made it to the edge of the kingdom the sun had started to set. Kristoff started to stir, and gave whimper. Solfrid looked down at the bright eyes of the baby boy, he smiled back at her._

 _"I'm sorry but I must go. But the towns' people here will take care of you." She bent down and gave him a kiss on very spot Valdis marked the boy. Kristoff started laughing, as he felt the rush of warmth overcome his body. Once he stopped laughing the woman was gone. He started to wonder around, and as he got close to gates he heard the sound of thundering hooves behind him._

" _Watch out!" a voiced boomed. Young Kristoff tried to get out of the way, but then the driver directed the horse away from him._

" _Boy, what were you thinking?!" the man yelled as she stopped the sleigh. He looked down at the small two year old. "Where is your mother?"_

 _But Kristoff just stared at the man, small tears welling in his eyes. The man kneeled down toward him._

 _"It's ok. I'm sorry didn't mean to yell at you."_

 _"Papa!" He said pointing to the ice blocks stacked on the back of the sleigh._

 _"Hmm, your father works with ice?" the man asked. Kristoff nodded his head up and down._

 _"Yes." Kristoff responded._

 _"Well, why don't I take you to the warehouse and see if he is still there. I'm the last of the harvesters."_

 _"Okay." The little boy said. The two of them walked back to sleigh. The man helped Kristoff in to the seat, and then they set off._

 _"What is your name?" the man asked._

 _"Kristoff." Once again one word answer from little boy._

 _"And your last name?"_

 _"B-bjorman." Kristoff stuttered._

 _"Well, Kristoff Bjorman. I am Otto Svengrad." Otto said with a small smile._

 _It did not take them long to arrive at the warehouse. Otto helped Kristoff of the sleigh._

 _"Hey, Otto. Whose that little one with you?" greeted a man just as big as Otto himself._

 _"I'm great Fredrick, this here is Kristoff Bjorman. He is looking for his father."_

 _"Bjorman, hmm. It sounds familiar. Let me ask Max." and with that Fredrick turned around. Kristoff stared in wonder at the walls of ice._

 _"Pretty." Said Kristoff walking toward the ice wall._

 _"Hold there. You don't want to get to close. These ice blocks can easily fall. I don't want you getting hurt." Otto warned as he grabbed Kristoff's shoulder._

 _"Otto...Can I have word with you." Max called out._

 _"Sure thing. Kristoff wait right here." Otto said before walked over to Max._

 _"I don't know how to say this. But Bjorman, um…He and his wife were found this afternoon in a crevasse. They had been traveling through the mountains of Lapland. There are no signs of robbers in the area, it looks as though they fell through a weak spot. But Njord Bjorman knows those mountains, he would never lead his family near one. But what is more trouble his how his son got here. It is a three day journey from here. By what I'm told they had just set out to come this way a few days ago. It's miracle the he made it here with not even a scratch." Max explained. Otto looked at the boy, he was making funny faces in the reflection of the ice._

 _"How do you tell someone his age that his parents are gone? Does he have any family in Lapland?" a dejected Otto asked._

 _"No, he does not. They were traveling to see his wife's family somewhere in the south, but I can't recall what country." Replied Max. With a heavy sigh, Otto thanked Max, and walked over to Kristoff._

 _"Kristoff…"he said softly_

 _"Papa?" the boy asked gleefully._

 _"No, I-I'm sorry. But your papa is not here. It-uh-it appears your papa and mama had an accident in the mountains…" Kristoff gave him a confused look._

 _"Your mother and father in a better place." Otto said. The boy continued to look at him. Frustration came across his face._

 _"Better place…"Kristoff said softly, "Mama…Papa…I want…MAMA! PAPA!" Kristoff started to scream. Tears were running down his face. He would not stop crying. The men all stopped and looked at the little boy with is sunny blonde hair. Otto tried to get him to stop but the boy kept crying. Screaming 'no' anytime Otto tried to touch him. Finally when there were no more tears, Kristoff stopped._

 _"It's going to be alright. I will take care of you." Otto said as he gave the little boy a hug. Kristoff didn't let go of him._

 _"Otto..." he muttered back._


End file.
